Primeiro dia
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Era o dia do aniversário dela, dia em que ele pediu Ino em namoro, dia em que Karin roubou seu primeiro beijo, dia em que ele partiu. E agora, o dia em que ele voltara. - ShiKa - Inverno, fogo - Concurso de twoshots
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: **Naruto e tudo o mais pertencem ao Kishimoto e as drogas dele.

**X**

**Primeiro dia**

**X**

Ela não sabia o quão bonita ficava quando estava surpresa. Os olhos levemente arregalados por trás dos óculos, a boca um pouco aberta. Aquela expressão de "eu não esperava por isso". E a voz. Quando a voz saía, não era aquela voz que ela normalmente usava, irritada. Era só surpresa. "Shikamaru...?"

Em um dia frio como aquele, as pessoas normais estariam em casa, dormindo. Confesso que eu mesmo estaria fazendo isso, provavelmente. Mesmo assim, naquele dia, justo _naquele dia_, eu não poderia fazer isso. Eu tinha de visitá-la. Eu tinha de ver Karin. "O que você faz aqui?"

Sorri. Foi só um sorriso leve, que a fez perceber que o dia estava congelante e que eu estava lá, parado do lado de fora. Karin poderia ser muito mal-educada quando queria, mas certamente hoje não era um daqueles dias. "Entre, entre. Estou congelando.", foi o que ela disse. E eu só assenti e entrei, porque sabia o propósito dessa última frase. Era como se fosse um _eu não me preocupo com você, eu estou com frio, então vamos entrar_. Mas não era. Karin era várias coisas, mas não era egoísta.

Quando entrei, vi uma xícara de chá sobre a mesa, juntamente com um livro. Aproximei-me e li o título que havia na capa. Sorri. "_Demian_? Desde quando você lê as obras de Hermann Hesse?", perguntei. Karin suspirou.

"Desde que me deu vontade. O que você faz aqui, Shikamaru? Depois de todo esse tempo? A Ino terminou com você ou qualquer coisa assim? Porque eu achei que você não iria mais poder me visitar e blábláblá."

"Nossa, Karin. Vejo que está feliz em me ver.", mesmo assim, não deixei de sorrir. Era da natureza de Karin ser agressiva. "Você acha que eu deixaria a minha namorada me impedir de vir aqui hoje, Karin? Justo _hoje_?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. Eu senti que ela queria se fingir de desentendida, mas era impossível. Karin andou até a janela, observando tudo branco. E eu a observava, com aqueles cabelos vermelhos feito fogo. Antes, eles eram escuros, mas ela havia resolvido pintar. Atos de rebeldia da adolescência, garotas problemáticas. "Hoje. O primeiro dia do inverno, dia do meu aniversário, dia em que eu pintei o cabelo de vermelho, dia em que você pediu Ino em namoro, dia em que eu roubei seu primeiro beijo. Não necessariamente nessa ordem, claro."

"Principalmente pelo dia do seu aniversário, Karin... e o do beijo. Ino queria que eu ficasse lá para comemorar o nosso aniversário de namoro, mas-"

"_Mas_ o quê, Shikamaru?", Karin ainda não havia se virado para mim. Eu sabia como aquilo poderia ser difícil – os anos nos dão a experiência. No começo, eu achava que todas as mulheres eram problemáticas. Tive esse meu pensamento até mais ou menos os dezessete anos. "Você a deixou lá. Deixou sua namorada lá por um estúpido dia frio. Quem sabe? Se você ficasse lá, ela poderia estar te esquentando agora.", Karin nem tentava disfarçar o tom de escárnio em sua voz.

"Você não muda.", eu disse, sorrindo. Isso fez com que ela se virasse para mim. Sua expressão era algo entre irada e magoada. "Uma vez problemática, sempre problemática."

"É só isso que você veio me dizer?"

"Não. Tem também um 'parabéns'.", falei. Andei até Karin. "Feliz aniversário, ruiva.", e tirei do bolso do meu casaco um colar. Era um simples cordão com um pingente com formato de floco de neve. Ela ficou muda.

"Um... floco de neve, Shikamaru?", riu sem graça, "É algo tão... feminino... e... ah. Um floco de neve...", pegou. "Obrigada.", e colocou no pescoço. Fiquei olhando-a, calmamente. Ficamos em silêncio. Não sabia o que passava pela cabeça de Karin, na verdade, poucas foram as vezes que eu consegui adivinhar. "Bem... aceita uma xícara de chá? Esse frio está de matar."

"É. Aceito sim.", sentei-me na outra cadeira da mesa. Peguei o livro e vi a página em que ela parou. Até que um trecho me chamou atenção.

— _O amor não deve pedir — continuou — nem tampouco exigir. Há de ter força de chegar em si mesmo à certeza e então passar a atrair em vez de ser atraído. Sinclair, seu amor é agora atraído por mim. Quando chegar a atrair-me, então entenderei. Não quero ser uma dádiva, mas uma conquista. _

Reli aquele trecho, até Karin chegar e colocar a xícara de chá na minha frente. Peguei o marca página que havia sobre a mesa e marquei o livro, fechando-o em seguida. "Talvez você sempre seja a Eva¹ para mim.", murmurei. Karin levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Claro. E é por isso que você está com Ino."

"Não,", eu sorri, "eu estou com você."

Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez. Karin olhava pela janela, tudo branco, tudo frio. "Eu não gosto do inverno. Acaba com tudo. Acaba com as flores, acaba com a vida. Acaba... comigo.", ela disse, sem me olhar. "Lembrar-me de tudo dói, Shikamaru. Esse é sempre o pior dia do ano. _Sempre_. Ninguém nunca se lembra, sabe? Meus pais ligam, às vezes o Suigetsu também. Mas, de resto... nada. O inverno é frio e eu tenho medo de que... acabe me congelando."

Olhei para Karin, sério. Ela era, por natureza, estourada. Mas agora estava lá, se comportando como... bem, como uma adulta. Mas é isso que acontece, não é? As pessoas amadurecem com o tempo. "Você, Karin?", ri, "Você nunca vai congelar. É a garota mais estourada que eu conheço. Você só está sendo... problemática."

"Problemático é o seu passado.", ela respondeu, fechando a cara.

"Tem razão. Mas só porque você está nele. Atormentando-me, todos os primeiros dias de inverno. Não que você não me atormente em outras estações, claro. Mas no inverno, principalmente hoje, é sempre pior."

"Devia procurar uma psicóloga, então."

"Não. Eu devia ter procurado por você... antes."

"Antes da Ino? Que eu saiba, você sempre a amou."

"E você ao Sasuke."

"Eu não. Nunca o amei. Ele era só alguém para... alguém que eu queria amar. Eu sempre quis me apaixonar de verdade, e quando ele apareceu, eu resolvi que seria ele. Obviamente não deu certo. Eu já amava você. E você já amava a Ino."

"Por que você insiste nisso? Você acha que se eu realmente... realmente amasse a Ino estaria aqui, agora? Sinceramente, Karin. Você acha?"

"... não. Mas... que merda, Shikamaru! Por quê?", ela se levantou de súbito e me encarou. Olhava-me com uma mistura de raiva e mágoa. Mágoa que se acentuava pelas lágrimas que rolavam. "Eu estava... estava tendo um dia normal! Por que você veio? Para esfregar na minha cara que, sim, eu roubei seu primeiro beijo? Que, mesmo assim, você ainda está com a Ino? E ainda me trás um presente! Um presente, Shikamaru! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo, droga?"

"Na verdade, Karin, eu terminei com a Ino."

"Você... o quê?", ela me olhou, confusa.

"Eu só disse que ainda estava com ela para ver se você me deixaria entrar de qualquer forma. Para ver se eu ainda continuava sendo tão importante para você que você não se ligaria nesses detalhes. Você está para mim como Eva está para Sinclair. Importante, Karin. Eu ainda amo você."

**X**

**¹ **Eva é a personagem por quem Sinclair, o personagem que narra _Demian, _é apaixonado.

**X**

**N/A: **Ok, como diria Jack, o estripador... vamos por partes. Essa fic é uma twoshot para o torneio Eternity Love ou seja lá o nome complexo que aquela joça ganhou. Eu não sei que infernos me deu para escolher o casal Shikamaru/Karin, mas ok. Agora já foi. Sabe, apesar de estar achando OOC e tudo o mais, eu gostei. Está legal. XD Espero que eu tenha uma mínima chance de ganhar isso – provavelmente não, mas não custa sonhar. É isso. E valeu Anne, por betar XD Até o próximo-e-último.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclameir: Naruto não me pertence

**Disclameir: **Naruto não me pertence. Eu me contento com o L.

**X**

**Primeiro dia **

**X**

De todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer hoje, a última que eu esperava era uma visita do Shikamaru. Na verdade, eu não esperava uma visita de absolutamente ninguém. É o meu aniversário e tudo, mas eu só iria sair para comer um bolo com o Suigetsu e com o Juugo no fim de semana. Por isso, quando eu vi Shikamaru na porta, não pude evitar a expressão surpresa.

E depois, tivemos o diálogo. Aquela conversa estava me matando. Eu podia _sentir_ a vida sendo sugada de mim, a cada palavra que ele dizia, a cada palavra que eu dizia. Mas eu continuei firme e forte. Agüentando, agüentando... até que não deu mais e as lágrimas começaram a rolar. Até ele dizer _aquilo_.

"Eu só disse que ainda estava com ela para ver se você me deixaria entrar de qualquer forma. Para ver se eu ainda continuava sendo tão importante para você que você não se ligaria nesses detalhes. Você está para mim como Eva está para Sinclair. Importante, Karin. Eu ainda amo você."

E foi nesse momento que eu parei de pensar. Fiquei muda, minha visão estava ruim, meus ouvidos zumbiam e eu não processava nenhuma informação. O amor me deixa ridícula.

"Está frio.", eu disse. Shikamaru sorriu. Andou até a lareira, aumentando o fogo. Depois, andou até mim e pegou minhas mãos. "Ainda está frio.", repeti. "Você está longe."

"Longe?", ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Abraçou-me e eu senti o frio se dissipando aos poucos, ele estava quente, mas eu queria mais. Dei um sorriso maroto.

"Sim. Você ainda está longe.", murmurei. Shikamaru afastou-se um pouco e pegou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"E agora?"

"Longe.", repeti. Ele se aproximou e encostou o nariz no meu. "Longe.", murmurei. O cheiro dele penetrava em minhas narinas e me deixava desnorteada. Shikamaru roçou os lábios nos meus. "Perfeito.", falei antes de beijá-lo.

E eu senti o calor percorrer meu corpo, milímetro por milímetro. As mãos de Shikamaru eram quentes, seus lábios e seu corpo. Todo o frio do inverno ia embora, como estivesse pegando fogo. Mas era um fogo bom, que só me esquentava e não me queimava.

Empurrei-o, com leveza. "Você não deveria sair me agarrando depois de terminar com a Ino.", brinquei. Shikamaru revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, então. Quando você quiser, é só me chamar. Estarei olhando as nuvens.", ele falou. Sorri ainda mais e andei até a porta.

"Eu te ligo, então.", abri a porta e Shikamaru me olhou com uma expressão surpresa. Ele realmente não esperava que eu fosse expulsá-lo de lá. "Até mais."

"Você não está falando sério, está?"

E é claro que eu não estava. Era simplesmente uma vontade de brincar, de ver a expressão surpresa no rosto dele. Aquela mesma expressão de quando eu roubei um beijo dele quando éramos crianças. Aquela mesma expressão de quando ele me viu com o cabelo vermelho. E – infelizmente – a mesma expressão que ele fez quando Ino se declarou. E é uma expressão magnífica. Porque ele não sabe o quão lindo fica com aquela cara de "eu não estou entendendo nada". Lindo, lindo, lindo.

"Não, mas queria ver sua reação. Foi divertido.", fechei a porta.

"Ah, bom. Você não poderia me deixar nesse estado."

"Que estado?", sorri, "Problemático?"

"Não.", ele se aproximou de mim mais uma vez e me puxou pela cintura. E de novo eu senti o fogo percorrendo cada parte do meu corpo, me esquentando, mas não me queimando. "... quente."

Sorri. "Mas eu não quero aplacar esse fogo. O frio está de matar."

"Não quer aplacá-lo...? Bem, então eu tenho uma sugestão.", Shikamaru disse dando um sorrisinho maroto.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. Normalmente, ele era preguiçoso e não tão... lascivo, por assim dizer. Mas eu, dentre todas as pessoas do mundo, era a que menos me importava com isso.

"Que é...?"

Shikamaru me deu outro beijo, profundo e selvagem. As mãos dele percorriam meu corpo, e eram como ferro quente. Correspondi até o fôlego faltar e separei-o de mim. "Ainda não entendi."

"Ora, Karin, é simples...", ele me pegou nos braços e subiu as escadas, me carregando. Estávamos indo em direção ao meu quarto e eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de sorrir feito uma boba apaixonada. "... se você não quer aplacar o fogo... vamos aumentá-lo." , a voz dele era de pura luxúria e eu fiquei arrepiada. Ele me beijo e caímos na cama.

Mais uma vez, empurrei-o. "O que foi?", Shikamaru perguntou.

"Imagino que você e a Ino transavam, certo?"

"Tal como você e o Sasuke, mas o que isso tem a ver _agora_?", ele revirou os olhos. Sorri.

"Hoje é outro marco, Shikamaru. O primeiro dia do inverno... a primeira vez que nós dois fazemos _amor_.", sussurrei. E ele sorriu e me beijo de novo.

**X**

Primeiro dia de inverno. Meu aniversário, meu primeiro beijo, dia em que pintei meus cabelos de vermelho, dia em que Shikamaru me deixou, dia em que ele voltou, dia em que nós fizemos amor pela primeira vez, dia do nosso casamento e agora o dia em que a pequena Shika – uma combinação de nossos nomes – completa seu primeiro ano de vida.

O inverno não poderia ser mais caloroso.

**X**

**N/A: **Cara, eu fiz esse capítulo às pressas hoje XD Tinha que postar até dia vinte e blábláblá. Ok, eu já sei que eu perdi mesmo XD Karin e Shikamaru OOC's, a história tá meio repetitiva e pans. Pelo menos na "categoria casal", eu vou ganhar. Quer dizer, SHIKAMARU/KARIN? WTF? XD Deve ser a primeira do FF, e tenho dito XD Agora vou escrever mais fics para torneios... ai, ai. Dessa vez, ninguém betou XD Kissus o/

P.S: Obrigada pelas reviews, a propósito.  
P.S2: Teve um evento de animes aqui. Eu beijei dois cosplays do L. E beijei duas vezes um cosplay LINDO do Lavi. E ele pediu meu telefone!... não ligou ainda, mas que seja XD


End file.
